


The White Wolf’s Wrath

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Eskel and Lambert are brats, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vesemir is too old for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Eskel and Lambert have a little fun at the expense of their brother and his bard.Geralt would have let their foolishness go, except this time they dragged Jaskier into it.If revenge means chasing the offenders through the halls of Kaer Morhen in nothing but his smallclothes, then so be it.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 405





	The White Wolf’s Wrath

When Jaskier opened his eyes to find a pair of lovely golden ones staring back at him, he thought nothing of it.

“Good morning...” He muttered sleepily, his hands moving to rest against the strong ones holding him close.

It was then that his mind began to register that Geralt couldn’t be holding him from behind and staring at him from the opposite side of the bed at the same time.

His eyes flew open again, blinking the sleep away furiously.

“And a good morning to you too, lovely.” A giggly voice greeted him in return.

Jaskier shrieked, pulling the blankets tight around himself. 

“Geralt!” He cried out just as the Witcher’s eyes came open, settling furiously upon his sniggering brother.

“Lambert!” He growled. “Get the fuck out!”

If Jaskier hadn’t been between them, Geralt would have punched the little twat.

“Ooh, someone didn’t get enough beauty sleep, did they?” 

Geralt tensed as his shoulders were caressed by a second intruder. 

Jaskier shrieked again and the menacing look in Geralt’s eyes told his brothers that they had gone too far.

“Fuck! Run!” Lambert shouted to Eskel, jumping up from the bed and making for the door.

“We were only playing, Geralt!” The scar faced Witcher swore as he bolted right behind Lambert, barely avoiding a fist that swung at his gut when their brother rose to give chase.

The offending duo rushed down the staircase and through the many winding halls of the keep, desperate to escape the angered wolf at their heels.

“It was just a joke!” Lambert shouted hopefully as they hurried down the main corridor. A hint of a nervous laugh lingered in his voice but that only succeeded in pissing Geralt off more.

“Just run!” Eskel advised, pressing ahead of Lambert as they made it to the great hall.

Vesemir looked up from his book when the three younger witchers came crashing into the room, disturbing his peace as they ran and ducked about the furniture.

“Damnit, pups!” The elder snapped, reaching out to grabbed his tea before the cup was knocked to the ground. “You stop this nonsense at once! Eskel! Lambert! Geralt! Did you hear me!?”

They did not.

Geralt chased his panicking brothers into the kitchens, Vesemir shouting angrily after them.

“Shit!” Eskel yelped when they finally came to a dead end at the pantries. 

“Finished running?” Geralt hissed, backing his quarry into the convenient corner.

Lambert looked to Eskel with frightened eyes before Geralt closed in on them both.

Miraculously, Eskel managed to bound past him by leaping onto a nearby counter, but Lambert was not so lucky.

“Eskel!” The youngest witcher cried out desperately when Geralt caught him around the waist. “Fuck! Eskel, help!”

“He’ll keep running if he’s wise!” Geralt snarled, roughly pinning his brother to the floor. 

Lambert felt a cold chill wind up his spine when he heard his older brother spit into his hand.

“You brutal fucker! Don’t you dare!” He squirmed against the larger wolf, trying with all his might to get away.

“Maybe you’ll think better of slipping into someone’s private bedchamber next time...” Geralt chuckled cruelly, pressing Lambert down against the floor and holding him still.

Lambert squealed when a saliva coated finger was shoved into his ear.

“Geralt stop! Stop it!” He pleaded. “Ow! You fucking bastard! Get off!”

“Make me.” Geralt grinned.

“GERALT! Let him go!” 

Lambert breathed a sigh of relief as he was immediately released.

That relief didn’t last, however, when he looked up to see Vesemir standing in the doorway before them, holding a wincing Eskel by the ear and looking quite angry.

He got to his feet in silence, as did Geralt.

“Now that’s enough for one morning!” Vesemir scolded them all. “If you three want to behave like children then you’ll be treated as such!”

The old wolf released Eskel, and the captured witcher rubbed at his ear with a grunt.

“We were just fooling around...” He tried.

“Fooling around...” Geralt scoffed.

“Enough I said!” Vesemir snapped at them again. “Get out to the stables! Since you’ve got so much fight in you today, I suppose I should put you to work!”

“Vesemir, they...” Geralt started to explain. 

He was immediately stopped by the warning look he was given.

“Put on your pants, pup!” Vesemir growled at him. “Then all of you, get to the stables! I want all of the stalls mucked out before breakfast!”

“Vesemir!” Lambert whined.

“Not another word!” The old witcher grabbed him up by the ear then and shoved him through the doorway. “Go! The lot of you!”

Jaskier finally managed to make his way into the great hall, still tucking in his clothes where they needed placing, as the situation was being quelled.

“Geralt? What happened?” He questioned his lover, who grunted something about “later” and stomped past him down the corridor.

Vesemir approached him then once he’d thrown his remaining two miscreants out into the snow. 

“My sincerest apologies, bard.” The old wolf said, the annoyance heavy and clear in his voice. “These pups of mine can be...difficult.”

Jaskier shook his head. “No no, that’s alright, really.” He assured Vesemir. “One becomes accustom to such difficulties after several decades.”

Vesemir grunted and beckoned him through to the kitchens. “Come join me for breakfast.” He invited Jaskier.

The bard accepted without hesitation.

Anyone who could give orders to Geralt and be obeyed was certainly not one to be refused.


End file.
